The Angry Irate Sponge!
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Spongebob Squarepants and friends are being prank-called by the "Ultimate Pranker", but unaware that some callers may not be aware of his situation. Rated M for intense language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not the characters in this fic._

**Hi there my peoples! This is your god, MegaRdaniels giving you a new match to the story, Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Today this is different, but it won't be involved in the other previous matches, no this one is special, really special! So fill up your laugh bo , this is Pre-Match 18. Enjoy!**

_Phone Rings_

**Spongebob:** Hello?

**Yu Gi:** Hello?

**Spongebob:** Who's this?

**Yu Gi:** Yo momma.

**Spongebob:** Who?

**Yu Gi:** Yo momma, bitch!

**Spongebob:** Excuse me?

**Yu Gi:** Why are you calling my mother fucking house bitch?

**Spongebob:** I didn't call your house!

**Yu Gi:** Stop lying bitch, now get the fuck off my phone!

**Spongebob:** I didn't call you, you called me.

**Yu Gi:** Why you callin' me?

**Spongebob:** Excuse me?

**Yu Gi:** Why the fuck are you calling me!

**Spongebob:** {clicks}

_Phone rings_

**Spongebob:** Hello?

**Bella:** Hello?

**Spongebob:** Who's this?

**Bella:** Why are you calling me?

**Spongebob:** Hello, is this the same guy on the other line?

**Bella:** Do you want me to call the police?

**Spongebob:** Huh?

**Bella:** Do you want me to call the police?

**Spongebob:** What did I do?

**Bella:** You are a bitch.

**Spongebob:** Huh?

**Bella:** Nigga, get the fuck off my phone you no good yellow piece of shit!

**Spongebob:** Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there lady.

**Bella:** Stop calling my mother fucking...

**Spongebob:** Hey, I'm not the one who call this number lady!

**Bella:** Bitch nigga.

**Spongebob:** {clicks}

_Phone rings_

**Spongebob:** Yo get the fuck off the mother fucking phone!

**Roger:** Nyeh!

**Spongebob:** Boy, you better get the fuck off this phone before I bust a large gap in your little ass!

**Roger:** Then do it bitch!

**Spongebob:** Where you at bitch?

**Roger:** My friends call me ET, I'm the Extra Terrestrial!

**Spongebob:** Fucking cocksucking bitch!

{clicks}

_Phone rings_

_Phone rings_

**Spongebob:** Yo motherfuckah, get the fuck off this fucking phone! Now if you want to settle this, we can on the streets not on the fucking air!

**Gwen:** Huh? Who the fuck is this?

**Spongebob:** Me bitch nigga!

**Gwen:** Wow, great vocabulary. Just wow.

**Spongebob:** If I see you on the fucking streets, I'll smoke your ass!

**Gwen:** Yeah, you ain't gone do shiiiit.

**Spongebob:** Watch me nigga.

{clicks}

**Author's Notes:** _Review For more chapters! And check out the story, Angry Sponge!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters in this fic._

**Hi there folks! Welcome back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**CALL #2**

(phone rings)

(phone rings)

(phone rings)

Spongebob: Hello?

Shaggy: Fuck you.

Spongebob: Huh? Who is this.

Shaggy: What the hell do you want fag?

Spongebob: Whoa hold up, bro.

Shaggy: You better hang up this phone before I come up there and kick your ass.

Spongebob: (sighs annoyingly and hangs up)

(phone rings)

(phone rings)

Spongebob: Hello?

Mandy: Hello, is this Spongebob?

Spongebob: Yeah, who is...

Mandy: (clicks)

(phone rings)

(phone rings)

Spongebob: (sighs) Hello?

Static Shock: Oh hell no! Get your muthah fuckin' ass off my muthah fuckin' phone!

Spongebob: Hey, who the fuck you tallkin' too?

Static Shock: I'm talkin' to you nigga!

Spongebob: Yo' I'm tired of people callin' my damn house!

Static Shock: Yeah, and I'm tired of you sucking dick bitch!

Spongebob: Immature asshole.

Static Shock: (clicks)

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I own no characters mentioned in this story._

_**Hi there folks! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Irate Sponge". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

_(phone rings)_

_(phone rings)_

**Patrick:** Hello?

**Ash Ketchum:** Your mom sucks dicks, elephant dicks!

**Patrick:** Hey that's not nice!

**Ash:** I don't give a flying fuck you King Kong ripoff!

**Patrick:** I'm not fat!

**Ash:** Fatass!

**Patrick:** I'm not fat!

**Ash:** You're so fat that you make Fat Albert look like Carrot Top motherfucker!

**Patrick:** Go fuck yourself!

**Ash:** Already did, with Misty and Dawn and myself!

**Patrick**: Where you at?

**Ash:** Brain dead motherfucker.

**Patrick:** Where you at?

**Ash:** Come near me, I'll throw my Pokeball in your ass.

**Patrick:** Where's your address nigga!

**Ash:** Brain dead motherfucker.

**Patrick:** Where you at?

**Ash:** I'll come over your house and slit your motherfucking th'oat, bitch!

**Patrick:** Who are you!

**Ash:** (chuckles)

_(clicks)_

_(phone rings)_

_(phone rings)_

**Patrick:** COME AT ME YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHERFUCKER!

**Superman:** Huh?

**Patrick:** If I come near you, even a fucking inch, Im'ma kill yo' ass!

**Superman:** I'm sorry son. Who is this?

**Patrick:** Your worse fucking nightmare bitch!

**Superman:** (sighs)

**Patrick:** Yeah you better run you motherfucker!

**Kara:** Excuse me, who the fuck is this?

**Patrick:** Are you that Misty bitch ass?

**Kara:** Who the fuck are you talking to my cousin like that punk bitch? If you're really that tough, we can settle it right now, hoe!

**Patrick:** I dare ya, bitch! Come at me, hoe!

**Kara:** Where your address at bitch?

**Patrick:** Come at me Misty! Come on!

**Kara:** Who the fuck are you callin', this isn't Misty you punk ass son of a bitch!

**Patrick (wide-eyed)**: Yeah right, you lying mother fucker...

**Author's notes:** _Review for the argument to continue._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters in this fic._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! Long time no see! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter to the story, "The Angry Irate Sponge". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please always elave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thakyou!**_

**CALL #4**

(phone rings)

(phone rings)

**Mr. Krabs**: Hello?

**Kevin Levin:** Who the fuck is this?

**Mr. Krabs**: Huh? Wait, wait, who is this?

**Kevin Levin**: Gee, I don't know! You tell me fatty!

**Mr. Krabs**: Who are you calling fat whoever you are?

**Kevin Levin:** I'm calling you fat because you is one stupid!

**Mr. Krabs**: What!

**Kevin Levin:** You heard me, nigga!

**Mr. Krabs:** Why I aught uh...

**Kevin Levin:** Why aughta this dick nigga!

**Mr. Krabs:** That's it I'm calling the cops!

**Kevin Levin:** Pussy!

**Mr. Krabs:** What!

**Kevin Levin: **You's a pussy ass nigga!

_(click)_

_(phone rings)_

_(phone rings)_

**Lola Bunny**: Hello, beauty shop and more, how may I help you?

**Mr. Krabs**: Yo mother fucker, I'm not done talking to you yet pussy ass bitch!

**Lola Bunny**: Ecuse me?

**Mr. Krabs:** You heard me you no good son of a bitch!

**Lola Bunny**: Wow, great vocabulary there bud! What, you got an A plus for beign a dick?

**Mr. Krabs**: Insult me one more time! I mean one more goddamn time, I will reach my fist through this phone and snach the life outta ya! (breathing angrily) And I will sip the blood from your fucking neck!

(click)

**Ben Tennyson**: Hello?

**Mr. Krabs:** Don't you dare fucking hang up on me nigga!

**Ben Tennyson: **What?

**Mr. Krabbs**: YOU HEARD ME YOU DICK CHEESE! HANG UP ON ME! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HANG UP ON ME ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME!

**Ben Tennyson:** Is that a threat?

**Mr. Krabs:** You're a fucking threat!

**Ben Tennyson**: How many threats I have been delivered? Countless?

**Mr. Krabs**: (angrily) Listen Dipshit!

**Ben Tennyson:** I'm listening.

**Mr. Krabs: **I will come over with a gun and kill your monkey ass!

**Ben Tennyson:** Wow, never heard that threat before. (Yawn)

**Gwen Tennyson:** Who's that?

**Ben Tennyson:** Some guy calling me out of my name? I don't know, I'm amused.

**Mr. Krabs:** Who the fuck...(laughing) You're gettin' your whore up, huh, Kevin?

**Gwen Tennyson**: Let me see this fucking...Hell no! Take that shit back holmes! We can take this to the fucking streets home boy!

**Mr. Krabs:** You're nothing but a fake ass whore man, get out of fucking face bruh!

**Gwen Tennyson**: What are you a fucking retard? Get the fuck off this phone, before I beat the shit out of you!

_(click)_

(phone rings)

(phone rings)

**Mr. Krabs:** I'm going to knock your mind out the window and I'll enjoy sawing you in half whore!

**Vageta:** What the fuck!

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes:** _**Review for more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentiond in this story.

Hi there people of the fancition community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "The Angry Irate Sponge". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!

**Mr. Krabs:** I'm going to knock your mind out the window and I'll enjoy sawing you in half whore!

**Vageta:** What the fuck?

**Mr. Krabs**: Yeah, you heard me punk ass nigga!

**Vegeta**: Who the fuck are you talking man? I'm raising a kid here!

**Mr. Krabs**: I don't give a flying fuck dick cheese!

**Vegeta**: I'm not a dick cheese!

**Mr. Krabs**: DICK CHEESE!

**Vegeta**: Listen whoever you are, if you call this fucking number again, I swear I'll kill your ass!

**Mr. Krabs**: Aw, did little bitchie just got bitchier? (laughs)

**Vegeta**: That's it I'm coming over!

**END CALL!**

**Author's Notes: **_**Check out Animation Death Match for the fight! This is MegaRdaniels signing out! **_

**Peace!**


End file.
